super_powered_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hera
' Hera' is the Greek goddess of marriage, motherhood, women, and familial love. She is the youngest daughter of Kronos and Rhea, as well as the older sister and wife of Zeus, and therefore the Queen of Olympus. Her Roman counterpart is Juno. Powers Due to her status as an Elder Olympian as well as being the Queen of the Gods, Hera is an extremely powerful goddess. While the full extent of her powers is unknown, she has been described as being more powerful than her older sisters, Hestia and Demeter, though not quite as much as her brothers. God Physiology: Gods are supernatural beings with a variety of magical powers. In addition to their immortality, all gods draw most of their power from their sphere of control or doamin, but they all share certain powers and even abilities specific to their individual domains sometimes overlap. Gods possess a nearly limitless amount of magical control over their domain, as well as many general powers. The limits to a god's power in this regard is unknown, as is to what extent they can cross the domain of another. However, gods are not all-powerful. They can tire or be overpowered by other immortals and even powerful demigods. If they choose to engage in a physical battle, they can be injured through the proper weaponry. However, because gods can exist in many places at once, only a fraction of their power is used in combat against demigods. If their power is all in the same place at once, their divine form will eradicate all beings lesser than them. *''Immortality:'' Gods are immortal so long as their domain is still existent. Additionally, they are also immune to Earthly diseases and illnesses, except for mental illnesses. *''Flight: ''As the wife of Zeus, Hera can ride the clouds as she did over Thebes and later traveled to it on a golden cloud. *''Teleportation: ''Hera has the power to teleportation, which manifests in "burst of peacock-colored light". She can teleport others to their desired location(s), like she did to Jason, Piper and Leo. *''Telepathy'' *''God-like Strength and Stamina'' *''Shapeshifting:'' Since their true divine form is far too powerful to be looked upon by mortals or demigods, all gods can shapeshift into any form that they desire - even those of animals. *''Omnilocation:'' Gods can appear in multiple places at once, so long as their domain is being invoked. It is unknown how many places they can be in at once, or what powers the god retains while in this state. According to Hephaestus, the only time a god's essence is ever in once place is when they are in their divine form. Bond Manipulation: As the goddess of home and family, all things related to domestic and familial relationships are under Hera's jurisdiction. In fact, Chiron confirmed that she is actually the "glue" that holds the Olympian family together, and her absence could unravel the stability of Olympus or even shake the foundations of the world itself. When Hera sensed that her divine family was in real danger of unraveling due to the arguments over whom should marry Aphrodite, she was determined to prevent that and swiftly resolved any potential tension between her male sons by marrying Aphrodite to Hephaestus. Hera's unique status as a domestic goddess also grants her the abilities of: *''Food Conjuration:'' Hera is able to conjure delicious foods on a marble table. *''Cleanliness Inducement:'' Hera is able to make things clean and orderly with a flick of her finger. She made Annabeth's hair comb itself while all the dirt and grime disappeared from her face. Matrimony: Due to her being the goddess of marriage and motherhood, Hera has special powers pertaining to marriage and matrimonial happiness. Given her status as an Elder Olympian, her powers in this regard are superior to those of Hymenaios, her male counterpart. Examples of this ability include: *''Self-Impregnation:'' Hera managed to become pregnant with a divine child, Hephaestus, all by herself. *''Power Granting:'' Hera is capable of granting powers - Hercules developed the gift of incredible superhuman strength due to being breastfed by her. Animal Control: Hera seems to have a high degree of control over animals, particularly the cow and the peacock, both of which are sacred to her. When Annabeth offended her in the Labyrinth, Hera retaliated by sending a herd of cows after her, causing Annabeth to constantly be careful thereafter about where she stepped since they left feces everywhere. Hera was also able to summon a massive, venomous serpent that she dropped into the river of Aeacus's island, poisoning his water supply. Premonition: Hera possesses potent psychic powers, given that - even while imprisoned and drained of energy - she was able to maintain communication with Jason Grace through dreams and visions and even once possessed Rachel to urge Piper to rescue her. Reality Warping: Hera was able to make a cluster of reed plants speak to Psyche, demonstrating that she can manipulate reality to a considerable extent. She also created Argus, a one hundred-eyed security guard. Madness Inducement: Hera drove Dionysus insane to the point that he had to go to Zeus to be cured. She also drove Hercules insane, causing him to kill his wife, children, and servants. Abilities Battle Prowess: Hera was shown to have been an eager and courageous participant in the Titanomachy, later participating in the Olympians' battle with Typhon and the Seven Heroes of Olympus's final battle with the Giants. Great Influence: At one point in time, Hera induced all "rooted lands" to deny sanctuary to Leto and threatened to curse them forever if they disobeyed her. She also promised to make Paris the lord of all Asia and Europe if he claimed her as the fairest of the goddesses, which implies she has a great deal of influence over territories and sovereign rule. Culinary Arts: Hera is said to be an excellent cook like her sister, Demeter, knowing how to bake delicious bread and brownies. Category:Characters Category:Rick Riordan Presents Category:Rapportokinesis Category:Conjuration Category:Telekinesis Category:Ability Granting Category:Self-Impregnation Category:Zookinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Shapeshifting Category:Aerokinesis Category:Flight Category:Premonition Category:Reality Warping Category:Madness Inducement Category:Culinary Arts Category:Battle Prowess Category:Immortality Category:Enhanced Immunity Category:Transformation Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Omnilocation Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Telepathy